Fallen Friend
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Calleigh and Horatio spend a quiet evening in a special place, remembering their fallen friend. Post-ep 9.01 Fallen


**Title: Fallen Friend **

**Summary:** Calleigh and Horatio spend a quiet evening in a special place, remembering their fallen friend. Post-ep 9.01 Fallen

**Disclaimer: **They aren't mine you all should know that by now or read more of my stories! grin

**A/N:** Awesome opening eppy as we all thought it would be and I wanted to do a small tribute to Jesse through the eyes of my fave Miami ship. Hope we get some great DuCaine scenes this season and really hope you all like this little one shot and thanks in advance.

* * *

_Calleigh…come on sweetheart, open your eyes, breathe for me…_

_Clock is ticking Horatio – you understand me?_

_Book you for Jesse's murder…_

_For Jesse…._

So many things went through Horatio's mind as he stood before the basketball net, ball in hand, heart racing and mind flashing images of his fallen friend; Jesse Cardoza. He remembered Jesse coming to his team; only partially at first filling the void that Eric had left, but quickly warming his way into the hearts as a friend, not a replacement.

His fingers tightly grip the ball, a myriad of angry curses wanting to spew forth from his lips toward the man that so callously took a life in the name of petty revenge. However, he catches himself, his brain reminding him that he can vent in private, right now he has to remain composed in front of his team. It's what's expected.

"For Jesse," he finally utters, the cheers of his team nearly being drowned out by the ocean waves and the pounding from his own heart. He sinks the ball, the enviable swoosh being greeted with a round of warm applause before he relinquishes the ball and heads back to the bench where Calleigh is waiting with the whistle.

"Impressive Lieutenant Caine," she offers with a soft smile as the rest of the team plays on.

"Any other day and I wouldn't have sunk that," Horatio admits with a tired huff as he slowly eases himself down onto the bench beside Calleigh. "Told you not to wear heels."

"I said I would only play if you would," she lightly retorts.

He gives her a sideways glance just as she swallows and frowns, his hand slowly extending to lightly brush his, forcing her eyes to turn and lock with his, the reflection of the ocean making them even bluer.

"Thank you for taking care of Jesse," Horatio states, referring to her preparing the body for the funeral.

"I didn't mind," she admits in truth as she looks at him with a kind smile. But when she notices his expression change as he quickly looks away she knows she has to call him on it. "He wouldn't have held it against you, you know."

"What?" Horatio inquires, his gaze kept on the soft tumbling waves a few yards away.

"That look. I know you were close to Jesse and I know how hard it was…"

"It wasn't that," he interrupts by placing his hand over hers once more and giving it a small squeeze, her attention all his and the rest of the world around them fading into the a warm blur of blues and oranges. "When I first found you…"

_'Calleigh, sweetheart…breathe!'_

"I almost couldn't breathe when I saw you motionless."

"I heard your voice Horatio, you pulled me back," she whispers so that only he can hear. She briefly looks up, draws a small frown from Eric, but then turns her attention back to the only man that truly captivates her attention. "I came back to you."

"And for that I feel selfish; especially today."

"Jesse would want you to be happy," she assures him.

"I miss him already," Horatio confesses as he slightly pulls back, quickly swallows a rising emotional lump and then reaches for his jacket. Then before she can offer him one more word, he gives her a nod and then pushes himself upright. "See you tomorrow," he offers before he puts his sunglasses back on, waves to the team and then heads for the beach; a much needed walk in the light ocean breeze calling his name.

Calleigh's eyes remain fixed on Horatio for a few more seconds before she tells herself to hell with protocol; he needed her, he just didn't know how to tell her that. He was so used to being in control of everything and when a personal friend or someone he loved died because of means beyond his control he took it as a personal failure. Now she feared with Jesse's death, he'd lock himself away even further out of her reach. She wasn't about to let that happen. So after handing the whistle to Natalia, and telling the team goodnight she hurries after him.

_How could I have warned them? Why didn't I see this coming? What…_

"Horatio," Calleigh's melodious tone immediately draws his gaze back to her, his fingers removing his sunglasses so that he can reward her with his full undivided attention.

"You are missing the game," he casually remarks.

"Well without its star player for me to cheer on, it's not much of a game," she replies as she comes closer. Before he can say a word, she loops her arm in his, her body gently pressing into and giving his nerves some much needed soothing. "Let's go."

"Where to?" Horatio inquires.

"Wherever you were going I'm coming with you."

"Just needed some air to uh…to clear my head and try to…"

"Quiet the nagging doubts inside? Horatio you couldn't have prevented Jesse's death. I know that's what your fighting inside your mind, right?"

"You know me too well," he looks away with a soft grunt.

Her soft fingers rest under his chin and slowly turn his face back to hers. "Is that so bad?"

"No."

"What is it then? Talk to me Horatio," she warmly begs.

"I nearly lost you also," he laments as he breaks her hold on him and wraps his arms around her, holding onto her body, clinging to her as would a drowning man clinging to his lifeline before being taken under. "When I came off that elevator and saw you on the ground…when you didn't open your eyes…" his voice trails off in a sad whisper, his warm breath tickling her ear. "If I didn't mak…" he starts only to have her place her hand on his face and brush his cheek with her lips.

"You were there in time Horatio."

"You could have died Calleigh. If that happened I would have been lost," he admits tenderly.

"You have never failed me Horatio, you don't know how to."

"I failed Jesse," he frowns.

"You got his killer, that's what he would have wanted. You never gave up and you did him proud; you did all of us proud as you always do."

"It wasn't enough."

"Tell me when it will be enough Horatio? Because I am not leaving your side until you realize that you couldn't have prevented Jesse's death. He wouldn't want you doing this, feeling guilty for any of this and you know it."

"It's all I know how to do," he huffs as his grasp around her tightens, his forehead nearly resting inches from hers.

"Well then I think it's time I taught you a few new things," she promises with a wink; smiling when she notices his face displays a warm tinge of pink. "Ah I think you like that idea."

"The funeral tomorrow will be the best tribute to our fallen friend. That's what I can do for him."

"You can do more. Come with me," she pulls back and offers her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To pay tribute to our fallen friend," Calleigh tells him. "Please?"

"I really could never say no to you. Lead the way," Horatio remarks as he grasps her hand and holds on tightly, happily allowing her to take the lead. They continue on for a few minutes in comfortable silence; each of their minds still thinking about their fallen friend and how he had impacted their lives in such a relatively short time and the fact that they'll never really say goodbye to him. They finally reach the spot Calleigh wants them to be and stops.

"Anything familiar?"

"Jesse's spot," Horatio reads the sign and then looks at her with a slight upward turn of his lips. "And how do you know this was our Jesse's spot?"

"He told me about it," she confesses as she gives Horatio's hand a small tug, leading him toward a natural bench carved into the tree trunk. "He said he liked to come here after tough cases to unwind and reflect; just watching the sunset and listening to the waves."

"Reflect on what?"

"On those that he cared about and who made a real difference in his life; those that made the job worth doing the next day; his team. You."

"He told you all that?" Horatio asks as he settles himself into the largest groove of the tree and carefully arranges Calleigh on his lap, his left hand lovingly stroking her back and his right still intertwined with hers. She rests her head on his before looking down at him with a loving gaze.

"He told me how lucky he was to have you in his life. On that part I completely agree," she states seriously as she plants a warm kiss on his forehead. "You could never fail him Horatio. Just like you could never fail me."

Horatio closes his eyes, his hands moving to around her waist and giving her a firm squeeze, his mind reveling in the delightful feeling of her body in his grasp.

"Promise me you believe me," she begs in earnest.

"I promise," he confesses in truth; her gaze once again locked with his. "I can't lose you Calleigh, promise me that."

"You never will lose me Horatio, that is my promise to you," she smiles before she leans in and kisses him on the cheek once more. "Now since we have some time, why don't you tell me when you first met Jesse."

"Okay," Horatio starts, feeling her body settling into his a bit further, her head resting atop his, hands intertwined and her heart begging for him to finally open up to her now that they were alone.

"I first met Jesse when he…" he pauses with a small laugh. "When he was helping with this sting and was dressed like a chicken…"

"What? A chicken?" She asks with a giggle. "Are you serious?"

"Yes and there were these kids that…" his voice trails off, her undivided attention fixed on the man holding her close, her eyes locked with his and her lips offering him small bouts of laughter for his happy and silly memories; the night ahead promised to both of them as they sit together, remembering a fallen friend, and growing something deeper that a mere platonic friendship. Maybe this would be the real epitaph for Jesse Cardoza, finally bringing together two people that were meant to be, and for that both of them knew their fallen friend would be happy.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well hope you all liked this and reviews would be most appreciated and welcomed, might inspire the muse to come up with a few more during the season. Thanks again DuCainers! :D

**PS: **If you watch the show 'Blue Bloods' I have just uploaded a one shot based on last friday's eppy called 'Secret Rendezvous'. I know it's still early but couldn't resist; just love that show! So if you'd like to check it out and review that would be most appreciated. Thanks in advance! :D


End file.
